forest of doom
by white-fang007
Summary: my first fan fic so plz comment before chapter 2 plz plz read
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**  
  
**Forest of Doom**  
  
As the sun rose over the horizon a young girl of about 14 was up. Inside her tent there was a bleeping noise so she went in the screen came on and doctor S was there " I have a mission for you, I need you to go and destroy a base nearby you o.k. over"  
" I roger that" said the girl as she switched off the screen and got changed into her suit which was a greeny blue color. As she jumped up onto her cockpit and made of for the base she passed another mobile suit simalar to hers lying on the ground in a flat bed truck. A boy of about 15 loading into its cockpit decisding it was a new mobile doll she moved on until she felt a pain in her arm and a vision she got about who a mobile suit and a ship filled with people who wanted to help the space colony's she knew she had to hurry before the pilot of that suit did something they regreted. As she reached the base scouring for an aircraft and a mobile suit. then she saw it what she was looking for as she disappeared and appeared up in the sky in front of this mobile suit and blocked him from hitting the aircraft and a big fight broke out one trying to protect the aircraft the other trying to destroy it not knowing who was on board.  
As the aircraft sped off in the distance the girl disappeared again and reappeared next to a red and white mobile suit who had started a fight with another mobile suit as they finally ceased an they decided to throw abuse at each other verbually. So as she opened her cockpit and stood on the door of it to through her usual abuse she saw the pilot who had tryed to destroy the aircraft and remebered who he was slightly as she had been on the space colony next to his when she was younger and knew him as a street wise boy but not a pilot not a mobile pilot. One of the other pilots seeing her look decided to go and chat her up. " Hey, I'm Dou, whats your name?" he asked her " Does it really matter what my name is" she asked quite bored already of Dou " Yeah it does if you are to help us out against OZ" that was all Dou could reply with " Well if you must know its Kako" she replied not at all amused at playing 20 questions.  
" What a lovely name, hey wat happened to your suit it's got a tear in it like cerberusand there is a scar like that to and it's burning red like you've been branded" Dou said shockedly. Suddenly remebering about the scar she pulled out a small dagger and held it to his throat and she said threateningly " If you have a problem with me please dont chat me up about just say it to my face!"  
" OK,OK" said Dou kinda offened but desprate to save his own hide right now.  
As this was going on the group of other pilots had over heard Kako and Dou's chat and were now worrying for Dou's safetey as he was lifted off the ground and hanging at dagger point. The pilot of the red and white mobile suit jumped over to try and calm her down spoke to her soothingly " Hey, hey put him down and maybe you can tell us why that scar gets you up tight O.K." As her eyes softened to the way they were before " OK, I'll tell you why but first may i know your names?"  
" Sure I'm Trowa" said the boy with Brown hair and dark green eyes like grass in the summer. " I'm Heero" said a boy with dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes.  
" I'm Chang" said another boy with black hair pulled back into a pony tail and he had black eyes like space it's self.  
" I'm Quatre" said a really blonde blue eyed boy.  
" And I know Dou already" she said letting Dou go but keeping an eye on him just in case

Flash back  
" HELP!!!" the cry came from her house as she rounded a corner of her street in the space staition she dropped everything and ran for her home. As she rounded the last corner she saw OZ troops sournding her house and her 5 year old brother being lead out by the scruff of his neck (creul i know but i had to make her bitter some how.  
as she pushed her way through the troops she saw blood run from her house and snarling that she knew to well Wolfy her husky she knew she had to rescue him.  
So she took out her 13mm Jakal and started to fire at the troops sournding her best friend and as Wolfy made a break she followed bent on getting her brother back the tears were streaming down her face like hot mercury. as she rounded the corner she heard a wimper and blood run from the alley and she knew who's blood it was it was Wolfy's "no,no,no" she whispered she had no more clips left in her gun and she wasn't about to fight at least 20 troops.  
She let her self get caught and she was branded with ceberus and that was her nickname in the camp she was being held in because she made hell where ever she went.  
Flash back ends  
  
" All i can tell you is that my nick name is Ceberus and I was at a camp for people who have no colony but yet deystroy every other one their on so I created a hell were ever i went k" thats all they could get out of her "hey your skills for an acrobat are good so why don't you come and have a cover At the circus" replied Trowa senseing the uneasyness in her voice "OK" she replied with tears welling in her throat  
  
end of chapter 1


	2. Doctor J

**Chapter 2  
  
Doctor J**  
  
**" Come in Doctor J, I have something I need to tell you" said Heero " It's URGENT!"  
" W....What is" replied Doctor J still half a sleep as Heero woke him while he was having a snooze.  
" Well there is this girl who has joined up with me and other gundam pilots and the thing is she isn't like.........." He trails off.  
" She isn't like what Heero, Normal" Doctor J finishes his scentance for him.  
" Yeah" Heero is at this piont doing two things at once as he is trying to do reasearch on her and find out who she really is and have a coversation at the same time.  
" Heero, let me tell you a story of a little girl who looked up to you" Doctor J sat there for the next hour telling Heero of how he used to be street wise and a little girl from a nearby colony would come every day looking for him and well she would get her self in trouble. But you would always get her out of trouble and you also taught her how to use a gun and by the time she was 4 she could blow a guys head off from a mile away and by the time she was 5 she could rip a guys heart out all thanks to you she could protect her self. But when you left she would never answer any ones call at all only when her mother called her did she turn round and leave.  
  
Back at the circus Ceberus was learning a few tricks. The animals she loved the most were the wolves she spent hours talking to them.  
  
Flash Back  
laughing "come on Wolfy, you can't beat me" says a wee girl of 3.  
" Looky, Looky it's a wee lassie" said a tough gang leader " AHH!! Wolfy help!" screams Kako out of the blue a bullet is fired by strange young boy appears.  
"leave her alone or else you wont have a head" scorned the boy "here Kako take this it's your fave gun to use" " Thank you " says Kako **

**Flash Back ends  
  
As they sat eating breakfast they heard a noise coming from outside desiding that it was just a squirrel. They went around doing their usual stuff for that day until Kako got a message from Doctor S " You have to infultraite one of OZ's base, You roger that" instructed Doctor S " I roger that" replied Kako " Where you going Kako" asked Trowa as he was packing up from the clowns act " I have to go and do something for Doctor S" replied Kako " I wont be back for a while so don't wait up for me k"  
"K, I wont" replied Trowa as Kako made her way out of the tent and to her mobile suit. "That is a one of a kind girl" said Trowa as he watched her leave.  
  
As Kako neared the OZ base she felt uneasy like she had left something behind or something was following her. Ingoring it she continued on. As the base came nearer she stopped far out of reach of their raidar. She walked on the main path that came from the forrest. As she walked along the path she had the same strange feeling that there was something up. As she approached the gates and entered. She saw what she was looking for the tallgeese. " That was the easiest mission ever" as she turned round to appraoch the tallgeese. " Stop right there" said a voice " Why should I" said Kako " If you don't I will shoot you" replied the voice with a hint of satasfaction " Go Ahead I don't care" replied Kako " Oh" said the voice kind a dissapointed " Why do you hide like a coward and not stand infront of whom you are talking to" said Kako sarcasticly " Fine I'll take that as a challenge" said the voice and out of the blue steps Dou.  
" Dou what on earth are you doing here" snapped Kako " I was sent here to destroy the tallgeese" replied Dou cooly " Well so was I, so I guess we were supposed to work together" snarled Kako while shivering.  
  
" I guess so" replied Dou kinda dejected. They both snuck around towards the tallgeese. But the trouble was Zechs was there boarding the tallgeese. All of a sound her brand went the flame red when something is about to happen and she sees certain stuff. This time it was a fight near her mobile suit which she named Neo. " Dou i have to go quickly can you blow this thing up yourself" she asked not sure if she was doing the right thing "Sure" replied Dou happy he was doing this himself with out her around. **


End file.
